


That's Classified

by Berch



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, M/M, Noelle and Kendra are feshmen, POV Outsider, i came up with this at like 1 am and it made me late for class the next day, theres also team mate banter, they are very confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 19:58:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18037928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berch/pseuds/Berch
Summary: Standing up, Andrew crossed his arms. “Do you want to get thrown off this roof?” It wasn't much of a question.“No sir,” Kendra shouted, confident as ever.“Then get the fuck out.”“O-okay,” Noelle responded, backing up and pushing Kendra back into the stairwell. “I- uh- sorry.”orNoelle and Kendra are new to the team and didn't know Andrew and Neil were dating.





	That's Classified

**Author's Note:**

> so this was pretty quick to write, i had a lot of fun with it. 
> 
> please don't leave two paragraphs in i'm bad at writing sports the rest is good i promise 😭😭
> 
> i hope you guys like it!

“Again!” Kevin shouted from across the court, storming back into his starting position. Noelle watched as Neil Josten huffed, then positioned his racquet into an offensive stance, waiting for Dan to deal him the ball. It flew through the air, and Noelle stiffened, waiting to see which way Neil tried to run towards the goal. He dove right, the ball snug in his racquet, so Noelle ran after him, searching for Nicky, who was on their team. The ball was passed to him, and he sprinted along the court until he passed the ball back to Neil. Kendra intercepted, running with the ball until she passed it to Kevin, who made a shot for the kill. The ball flew past Renee, though she tired to stop it, and landed in the goal.

Allison smirked, catching the ball in her racquet as Renee through it to her to deal. Again, the ball was in the air, and this time it was Kevin's racquet who caught it. He ran 10 steps before passing the ball to Aaron, who caught it and made his way closer to the goal. Noelle ran in front of Matt, who had been indicating that he was open, and caught the ball before he was able to snatch it out of the air. She ran farther, though Kevin stood in her way, and finally passed the ball back to Neil. Kendra jumped up and redirected the ball from the goal, where Neil had aimed, and Kevin caught it. He passed it to Matt, who began to run along the court to find a way to pass it to one of his teammates. He chucked the ball, and with a loud grunt, Allison jumped up and caught it in her racquet. She quickly passed it back to Kevin, who had somehow gotten to the other side of the court in 2 seconds. Renee was able to block the ball this time, but Kevin caught it and made the goal.

“Alright,” Dan announces with a clap of her hands. “That's enough for today.”

Kevin looked outraged. “But-”

“Stop trying to hijack my team, Day.” She looked back at Wymack for support, who relented and blew his whistle.

“Time for laps!” Noelle groaned, setting down her racquet in the sidelines before joining her teammates on the track. “We’ll only do three for today since we practiced longer than usual.”

“A freshman could block your strike, Josten,” Andrew shouted in an aggressive tone, wearing a manic smile across his lips. Noelle averted her eyes and started jogging. “Step up your fucking game.”

Neil only rolled his eyes before starting on his three laps.

Kevin ran five any way, and he still finished before anyone else. Neil was a close second, followed by everyone else. Kendra and Noelle were almost dead last, having lost some of their stamina during the summer. Noelle would've felt worse about herself if Andrew and Renee hadn't only been on their second lap by the time she finished.

“Did you see me?” Kendra asked excitedly as they made their way to the locker room after putting their equipment away. “Neil was all, ’I'm gonna score!’ and I was like, ‘Not on my watch, bitch!’”

Every single one of Noelle’s muscles hurt. She stretched her arms over her head, almost feeling each tissue in her back muscles rips apart. Between drills, hours of practice, and running everyday, the past week she had been at Palmetto State had really taken its toll on her body. “This team is rough,” Noelle responded, sitting down on one of the benches in the locker room to open her locker. “Everyone is so good.”

“Yeah, that just makes it more fun, though.” She patted Noelle on the back. “You'll get the hang of it.”

“Hey,” Noelle said, playful defense in her voice. “I was the top back liner at my school. You're just good cause you've only been on Kevin's team.”

“Um, not true! I was top striker. If anything, Kevin makes it harder.” She held a hand in her chest in inflated devastation. “He stands in the way of my spot light.”

Noelle giggled as she finished putting on her clothes. “Man, that Andrew, though.”

Rolling her eyes, Kendra pulled her honey colored hair back into a ponytail before shutting her locker. “Don't get me started. He's barely said three words to me since we’ve got here.”

“Did you hear what he said to Neil about you blocking his strike?” Noelle shook her head. “I can't believe Dan let's Andrew talk to him like that. Or Wymack for that matter.”

“Yeah, what the hell! One, Neil is so nice, don't treat my dad like that. Two, it’s not Neil’s fault that I’m good as hell at my position!”

Shutting her locker, Noelle giggled again. “Hey, have you found your classes yet? I know we have a few more days before school starts but I was hoping to figure out where everything is before everyone gets here.”

Kendra outstretched her arm and shouted, “To campus!”

***

“Look what I found,” Kendra said in a sing song voice as she shut the cupboard in the kitchen of their dorm. In her hands was a bottle of unopened peach schnapps. “Time to get lit!”

“That’s probably Allison’s.” Noelle gave her teammate a pointed look. “You _know_ she'll be pissed at us if we drink all of it.”

Kendra merely shrugged, walking around the counter to stand next to Noelle. “We’ll replace it. Come on, I’m sick of being sober. Especially after these 6 hour practices.” She hugged the bottle to her chest.

“One problem: we’re not 21.”

“So we’ll ask Nicky. He's chill as hell.” Kendra waved the bottle in Noelle’s face. “Pleeease, I can't get drunk alone, that’s just sad.”

Taking the bottle from Kendra, Noelle let a smile stretch across her face. “Alright, but not in the dorm. I’m not risking Allison coming in and freaking out on us.”

“Yes!” She thought for a moment before suggesting, “Roof?”

Noelle raised her eyebrows.

The dim lighting of the stairwell made made Kendra’s tan skin even darker, contrasting beautifully against her blonde hair. Noelle was honestly surprised that her and Kendra got along so well, with their personas being so different and all. Kendra was tall, beautiful, and bubbly, where Noelle was, well, she was just as tall, but she had pasty skin and straight, dark hair than fell to her lower back. Along with that, she was very quiet and reserved. Nevertheless, she was glad they were friends.

“-and then Aaron, that bastard, tells me that if I’m smart I’ll be fine! Can you believe that? He thinks he's so much better than everyone with his little cheerleader girlfriend and his average back lining skills.”

“I can’t believe him and Andrew are twins. They don't even seem like they like each other.”

“I can. They're both assholes. What I can't understand is how Nicky put up with raising those two hellhounds. Truly the hero of our generation.”

“Is he in our generation?” Noelle asked as they made their way up to the roof of the roof. “I think he's a millennial and we're gen z.”

Kendra sighed. “Another loss for the greatest generation.”

Looking back at Kendra as she opened the door, Noelle said, “We have to clean up all the bullshit everyone else created. Though, to be fair, that was mainly the baby boomers fault-”

The distinct smell of cigarettes filled Noelle’s nose, and she turned her head to see where the pungent scent was coming from. Her jaw dropped. The two girls halted in the doorway to stare at the scene in front of them.

Against the strawberry sherbet sky sat Andrew Minyard and Neil Josten. Neil sat criss cross next to Andrew with his hands in his lap while Andrew let his legs dangling over the side of the building. That wasn't too strange by itself, besides that fact that Neil and Andrew were in each other's company and weren't throwing insults. The jarring thing was, they were kissing. And it wasn't a rough, hate filled kiss like Noelle would've imagined (if she had ever thought of the two of them in this context at all); it was almost tender, Andrew’s hand resting on the side of Neil's face, Neil’s eyes closed.

However, after half a second, Andrew noticed the eyes on his embrace and pulled back. He stared at them for a moment, his hand still on Neil’s face, before saying, “Get the fuck out.”

Neil’s icy blue eyes could be seen from across the roof top when he opened them to see who Andrew was talking to and spotted Kendra and Noelle standing the the doorway of the rooftop. He lowered his head and scooted back, causing Andrew’s hand to fall from his cheek. His body language resembled a dog who had just been caught digging in the trash; he looked embarrassed, but didn't show remorse.

Noelle wondered what the hell was going on.

Standing up, Andrew crossed his arms. “Do you want to get thrown off this roof?” It wasn't much of a question.

“No sir,” Kendra shouted, confident as ever.

“Then get the fuck out.”

“O-okay,” Noelle responded, backing up and pushing Kendra back into the stairwell. “I- uh- sorry.” With that she shut the door, cutting off the orange sunlight of the setting set shining onto the roof.

The two girls stood at the top of the stairwell with shocked expressions on their faces before finally making their way back down to their dorm. They were silent for a few moments.

“Oh my god,” Kendra remarked softly as they descended the staircase. The bottle had slipped in Noelle’s grip and she was now loosely holding it from its neck. It was heavy in her hand, it's grooved cap rough against the palm of her hand.

When Kendra didn't finish her thought, Noelle asked, “What?”

“Neil is Andrew’s sex slave!”

“ _What_?” Noelle repeated, now more exasperated than curious. “Why in the world would you think that?”

“Think about it, they _hate_ each other. Andrew is constantly insulting Neil, and Neil just fucking takes it. Holy shit, I bet that’s where he got all those scars from. Didn't you see the cigarettes? That's the same shape as the scar on Neil’s face!” Kendra gasped, gripping her friend’s bicep. “Noelle we have to save him.”

“Or they’re keeping their relationship from the rest of the team.” They stopped outside the door of their dorm. Noelle tried to collect herself in case anyone was in the living room or kitchen, but she couldn't wipe the look of shock off of her face. That, and she was still felt the lingering terror of Andrew’s threat to throw her off the fucking roof.

“Nah, he’s a sex slave.”

Noelle opened the door of their room and she and Kendra shuffled in, leaning against the door as it shut.

“Hey,” Dan said from her place on the couch. Matt was sitting next to her with his arm around her shoulder; they were watching something on TV. Dan did a double take. “Is that my schnapps?” She nodded to the bottle in Noelle’s hand.

When they didn't answer, Matt paused what they were watching.

“Are you guys okay?” he asked, obviously noticing the looks on their faces.

Kendra and Noelle shared a look. “We saw...something,” Noelle finally answered.

She watched as Dan’s posture stiffened. “What was it? Are you okay?”

Noelle nodded. “Yeah, we’re fine-”

“Neil's being held hostage!”

“ _What_?!” Dan sat upright and Matt’s arm fell from her shoulder. Shooting Kendra a dirty look, Noelle turned back to Dan try to diffuse what she had just said.

“Oh god,” Allison said in an apathetic tone as she emerged from the hallway, a pint of ice cream and a spoon in her hands. “Do we have to call the feds again?”

“Huh?” Noelle looked looked at Allison for an explanation, then to Kendra in confusion.

“Allison,” Matt said, as if he were scolding her, scrunching his eyebrows together and lightly nodding to Kendra and Noelle.

“Will one of you tell me who’s taking Neil hostage?” Dan commanded. The voice she used when she was on the court came out, and Noelle would be lying if she said she wasn't scared of it.

“ _No_ _one_ ,” Noelle answered. “We were just on the roof and saw Andrew and Neil...kissing.” She felt bad for exposing them, but Kendra's earlier proclamation forced her to.

“Oh.” Dan slouched back into the couch. She laughed as she brushed a strand of hair out of her face. “You had me worried something bad had happened.”

Matt chuckled. “Their privacy issues are going to get someone killed someday. Most likely Wymack.”

“Why would Wymack be the one to die?” Allison asked. “If anyone, it'd be Nicky. He's so fucking nosy. Like, sorry your man lives halfway across the world, that doesn't mean you get to know what's happening in everyone else's love life.”

“Wait,” Noelle said, leaning against the wall. “This isn't news to any of you?”

“No,” Allison retorted, mouth full of ice cream, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “They've been dating for like, a year.”

“Not a _year_ ,” Matt corrected. He turned to Kendra and Noelle. “More like eight months.”

Allison's stared at him a moment before going back to her ice cream. “Yeah right.” The words escaped her mouth so quickly it was as if they were one.

“I know for a fact that it's only been eight months.”

Allison's huffed, slamming her ice cream onto the counter top. “ _Wait_ , Neil talks to you about that stuff?” She sounded hurt.

“Duh, I’m his best friend.”

“I’ll bet you one thousand dollars that that’s not true.”

Raising his eyebrows, Matt scoffed. “A thousand dollars? You're on.” He adjusted his arm to drape around Dan’s shoulders again. “Have fun dipping into your trust fund to pay for a statement you already knew was wrong.”

“Excuse me,” Allison squealed as she picked up her ice cream again. “My private snapchat makes more than that in a week.”

Dan raised her brows. “You have a private snapchat?”

Allison shrugged. “Only in case I lose a bet, which I never have.” She pointed her spoon at Noelle and Kendra. “ _Don’t_ bet against me.”

“Can we back up?” Noelle asked. “Neil and Andrew have been dating for a year?”

“Eight months,” Matt corrected. “But yeah.”

“But they hate each other!” Kendra sounded outraged, and Noelle couldn't blame her. “Why do they insult each other all the time if they're _dating_?”

“Who knows,” Allison responded, her attention on her ice cream. “They're weird.”

“Well why did Andrew threaten to throw us off the roof if everyone already knows about them?”

Looking at Dan, Matt shrugged. “No one likes and audience.

Allison smirked. “Except Dan.”

Dan glared at her before saying, “Tell me again, what's the username of your private snap?”

Allison pointed her spoon at her captain. “Touché.”

“But…” Kendra was losing her footing on her whole 'Neil is a sex slave' hill, indicated by her her voice tapering off in a mix of disappointment and confusion.

“Hey, we were shocked too.” Dan adjusted her position on the couch and lifted one leg to lie across Matt’s lap. “Until...an incident happened, none of us even knew that either of them were gay, so-”

“They're gay?!” The genuine shock in Kendra’s voice made Noelle want to bury her head in her hands. Or slap her. Probably the latter.

“No,” Allison said, sarcasm heavy in her voice. She made her way across the room to sit down next to Dan. “They're just two heterosexual guys who have been dating for a year.”

“Eight months.” Matt looked smug.

Allison lifted her spoon to her mouth, her eyes trained on the paused TV. “Bite me.”

“As I was saying, we didn't even know that they swung that way, so you could imagine our shock when we found out that they had been dating for who knows how long.”

“I know how long,” Matt said, the smugness lingering in his voice. “And I let Neil know that I’m totally cool with it, like a good best friend.” That last part was obviously directed to Allison, who only rolled her eyes.

“I didn't mention it because I don't think it matters.”

“Ooh,” Dan cooed. She pointed a finger at Matt. “Burned.” Gesturing for the two of them to sit down, Dan asked, “Do you guys wanna watch _Making_ _a_ _Murderer_ with us?”

As they settled in, trying to process the information they had been presented in the past 10 minutes, Matt pressed play on the show and it was silent for a few moments before Noelle asked, “Wait, why would we need to call the feds _again_?”

Sharing a look, Matt and Dan stumbled over their words. “Well, uh,” Dan stuttered. “We um-”

Allison pulled her spoon from between her lips with a loud smack. Her eyes didn't leave the TV. “That's classified.”

Dan nodded, glad to not have to explain that elusive comment. “Also, don't steal my schnapps.”

***

Sweat rolled down Noelle’s forehead as she finished her laps after practice the next day. In one motion she pulled her hair out of its ponytail, letting some air get to her scalp. She joined her teammates -- all except Andrew and Renee -- and collected her equipment to put away.

A cold tap on her arm drew Noelle out of the heat induced trance she had fallen in as she walked inside, and suddenly found Kendra at her side. Her eyebrows were knitted together as she nodded her head to what was in front of them. Neil was laughing at something Matt had said, and Dan looked at the two of them with a small smile across her face.

“Should we say something?” Kendra whispered, though her voice was barely lowered from its usual extroverted tone.

Noelle shrugged hesitantly, still staring at Neil. “I don't know.” She looked back at Kendra. “Maybe we could say we’re sorry for making him uncomfortable or something?”

Kendra nodded in agreement, and turned to face Neil. As she stormed forward, Noelle knew she wasn't going to be tactful about this. “Yo, Neil!”

Yep, there it was.

Neil stopped walking, followed shortly by Matt and Dan. He looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to finish her thought. However, she froze in her tracks and couldn't even stutter out an apology -- or whatever she was going to say.

He raised an eyebrow, obviously getting irritated. “Yeah?”

“Um,” Noelle stepped forward and aligned with an awestruck Kendra. It was surprising; Noelle always assumed that Kendra was always so confident. “She's just trying to apologize for yesterday?”

“What she said,” Kendra spoke up and pointed to Noelle, suddenly all confidence again.

He looked from between the two of them for a second, causing a knot to form in Noelle's stomach. Finally, he shook his head. “Don't worry about it.”

A loud laugh sounded from behind them. Noelle turned to see Allison approaching, her exy bag slug over her shoulder with her blonde hair high in a ponytail. “Did they tell you that they thought you were a-”

“-A really great striker!” Kendra finished, shooting Allison a look, immediately relenting when Allison glared back. She shot Neil an exaggerated smile. “Man, it sure is an honor being on the same team as you.”

Neil gave her a weird look before he chuckled nervously and continued walking towards the locker room. Noelle nudged Kendra in the side, trying to stifle a laugh.

“Hey Neil?” Dan asked, the tone in her voice the epitome of malicious innocence. “Who's your best friend?”

Neil paused, looking as her as if it were obvious. He nodded his head behind him. “Matt.” He continued on his trek to the locker room. Behind Neil, Matt silently celebrated, motioning to Allison that she owed him money. Allison rolled her eyes and walked past Noelle and Kendra to the women's locker room.

Neil stopped walking again. “Wait.” Everyone halted in their tracks, including Kendra and Noelle. “It's actually probably Andrew.”

A suspended silence filled the hallway. After a moment, Matt nearly shouted, “ _What_?” Allison smirked as she backed away from the locker room, her interest suddenly piqued. “How can I not be you best friend? Come on Neil,” He lightly shoved Neil's shoulder. “We’re bros!”

“Yeah, but I spend more time with Andrew.”

Matt waved him off. “He’s your boyfriend! That doesn't count!”

With his eyebrows raised, Neil asked, “Oh, boyfriends don't count?” He spun on his head to face Dan. “Dan,” his voice now imitated Dan’s earlier sickeningly sweet voice. “Who’s your best friend?”

Noelle and Kendra couldn't help but burst into giggles as Dan stood there, eyes wide, like a deer caught in headlights. She was silent for a good ten seconds before finally stuttering out, “You are.”

Neil, not believing this, gave a knowing look to Matt before turning and walking into the men's locker room.

Dan apologized to Matt a few times for his loss before walking the final few steps to the locker room door.

“Hah,” Allison gloated, a triumphant smile on her face. “Pay up, Boyd.”

Matt glared at her. “He didn't say _you_ were his best friend.”

Adjusting the strap of her bag, Allison brushed him off. “I never said that I thought _I_ was his best friend. I just bet that _you_ weren't.”

“Fuck.”

“So pay up.”

Matt groaned, letting his broad shoulders slouch. “Fine.” They started walking down the hallway. “Hey, how do I make one of those private snapchats?”

Sharing a look, Kendra and Noelle burst out into laughter.

“Oh my god,” Kendra exclaimed, trying to catch her breath. “This team is so fucked.”

Noelle stared at the empty hallway, a soft smile on her face. “It is.” She turned back to look at Kendra. “I'm oddly attracted to it, though.”

Someone interrupted before Kendra could respond. “I prefer he-him pronouns, but I’m very flattered.” Nicky came walking down the hallway, his face illuminated with sweat. “And girl, you are _gorgeous_ ,” he continued, giving Noelle a once over. “But unfortunately I am extremely gay.” A confused look washed over Noelle's face, and she shot Kendra a look that said _help_ _me_ _oh_ _my_ _god_. Nicky rested a hand on her shoulder. “It's not your fault.” His sympathetic expression became very serious all of a sudden. “I just prefer penis.” The two of them shared very intense eye contact for an uncomfortable amount of time before Nicky nodded his head and walked into the locker room.

“What,” Kendra started, reaching out to grab Noelle's bicep. “the fuck-”

“Don’t clog up the hallway.” Andrew came storming up behind them, and just like the night before, they froze. He smiled at them, though no kindness was displayed on his face. His hands fluttered. “Move.” The two girls flung apart, making a path for Andrew to walk through.

“I apologize for him,” Renee said after Andrew made it to the locker room, an empathetic smile brushing her lips. “He can be a bit aggressive sometimes.” She kept moving through the hallway. “You girls did great today, by the way!”

The hallway was again silent.

“Again,” Kendra said as they began walking in the direction of the locker room. “This team is so weird.”

A smile tracing her lips, Noelle looked down at her paw print littered jersey. “Yeah,” she said fondly. “It is.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave me a comment if you liked it! they make my day!!


End file.
